What if? Starlights Appear in the R Season
by Sora Kazeno
Summary: A fan fic that involes Seiya and Usagi.... takes place in the R season when Usagi and Mamoru weren't a couple.
1. Newcomers

What if the Sailor Starlights Appeared in the R Season of Sailor Moon?  
By: Miraaju  
  
1999.10.01  
Hi Minna-san! We (Miraaju) represent a What if? Manga series. Our   
homepage is at: www.meatballhead.simplenet.com. Please come and visit us!  
Okay, our first story is . . . What if the Sailor Starlights   
Appeared in the R Season of Sailor Moon? Usagi and Mamoru aren't a couple at   
the time. This takes place right before episode 77. (N.A. version 70)   
*_*_*_ scene change  
'characters thoughts'   
talking over the communicators  
A Japanese word list is listed at the bottom.  
So sit back and enjoy! This is mostly written in Usagi's point of   
view. A few times it changes to Chibi-Usa's point of view though.  
Miraaju@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
  
  
"I am so late!" I wailed running the sidewalks of the Juuban suburbs.  
'Oooh! I can't get ANOTHER detention!' I thought as I continued my   
mad dash to school.  
I was running really late, so I didn't slow down racing around the   
corner like I should have.  
WHAM! Klutzy me ran into someone again.  
'Ohhh!' I thought. "Hey! Watch where you're going . . . Mamo-chan!"   
I exclaimed when I realized just whom I had run into. My heart started   
racing again. When I'm close to him my heart starts pounding and I can feel   
my face grow warm.  
"Please Usagi-chan, don't call me that anymore . . ." I heard him   
say to me.   
'Usagi-chan? What happened to Usako?' I thought miserably.   
"Why can't you get it that we're over? I have to go!" he exclaimed   
running off.  
That one phrase shattered my heart into millions of pieces.   
'Mamo-chan . . . DOUSHITE? Why are you doing this? . . . I know you   
still love me . . . we were meant to be . . . weren't we!?' Tears streamed   
down my face, but I didn't care. Once he was gone I allowed myself to cry.  
BRIIIING!!!!  
The bell for school rang. "OH NO! SCHOOL!"  
Once again, I arrived at school late and, Haruna-sensei had one word  
for me. "DETENTION!"  
"Haruna-sensei demo . . ."  
"No buts Tsukino-san! Please try to get here to class on time from   
now on."  
'Grrr! Detention again!' Hands under my chin I sat forward. Another   
long, boring day of school to sit through.  
"Cheer up, Usagi-chan!" Naru said cheerfully. "I've got great news!   
The new Three Lights CD is out!"  
"Nani?" I asked, confused. "What are you talking about, Naru-chan?"  
"Oh come on Usagi-chan! Don't tell me you never heard of the Three   
Lights! They're only the *cuuuutest* boy music group ever," Naru-chan   
explained.  
"Really?" I asked, surprised.  
"For sure! And I heard they're coming to our school tomorrow! Isn't   
it the COOLEST!? You can borrow my CD if you want to."  
Reluctantly I found myself saying, " . . . Well, okay! I'll listen   
to it later." The CD was put into my bag as Haruna-sensei started her   
lessons.  
In a few minutes, I found my mind wandering off again. 'I just don't  
get it. We WERE so happy before. What made Mamo-chan change so much and so   
fast? We were fine until . . . Chibi-Usa!'  
"TSUKINO-SAN!" Haruna-sensei bellowed.  
'Oops.' I thought. 'Here we go again . . .'  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Oh Luna! What a tiring day I had! I finally got out of detention   
and I am so exhausted!"  
I plopped down on my bed with a loud yawn.  
"I think I'll just take a nap before I do my homework . . ." I   
dropped my book bag on the floor. My fingertips brushed against an object   
that fell out of my bag.  
I picked the object up to see what it was. 'Oh yeah, Naru-chan's   
CD . . . I'll check it out. Three Lights, hmm?'  
Bringing out headphones, I plugged them into the stereo, popped the   
CD in, and hit play.  
  
Search for your love, crystal of heaven,  
Search for your love, don't cry for me,  
Search for your love, as a matter of fact,  
I love to hold you tightly.  
  
I've always been looking for you everywhere  
I've searched day and night (I love you)  
Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)  
Our Princess  
Answer me right way (Answer for me)  
Answer me gently (Answer for me)  
  
  
I laid my head on my table and closed my eyes, listening to the   
words. Shortly later I drifted off into sleep.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Usagi-chan! How are you ever going to manage the Moon Kingdom if   
you can't even get to school on time!?" Luna yelled at me, following me to   
school.  
"Oh no! I'm going to be late again!" I screeched, looking down at my   
watch.  
Three figures were looking at a piece of paper up ahead.  
"Haruna-sensei is really going to kill me!"  
"Huh?" a boy with white hair said, looking up. With a smile on his   
face, he stuck his foot out as I came running. Who would have thought that   
him tripping me like that could change my life so much.  
"YAAAAA!"  
SMASH!  
Oomph!  
I crashed into someone. Surprisingly I didn't end up on the floor as   
I thought I would; they caught me before I fell.  
"That wasn't very nice! Tripping me . . ." I said as I started to   
look up. " . . . like . . ." then I saw his face. " . . that . . ."  
'Wow!' The guy that saved me was amazing! He had long black hair that  
was tied back in a ponytail. I gasped when our gaze met. He had the deepest   
blue eyes . . . almost like . . .  
'This feels so familiar . . .' I thought. I realized that he still   
had his arms around and I had mine around him. I felt my face burn with   
embarrassment. All he did was catch me! He *must* have noticed I was staring.  
"Go . . . go . . . gomen nasai," I murmmered my apology as I slowly pulled   
away.  
He flashed a bright grin, "Anytime, Odango."  
Okay, he may be really cute, but he had no right to go and call me,   
"ODANGO!"  
A sweatdrop appeared on the side of his head. "Heh . . . yeah . . .   
with your hair and all . . . I thought . . ."  
"Hmph! Well you thought wrong!" I said back to him. "Watashi wa   
Tsukino Usagi-chan des."  
"Hajimemashite, Tsukino-san." That beautiful smile appeared again.   
"Seiya Kou des," he said as he bent down and kissed my hand.  
I gasped. No one had ever been so kind to me, except . . .  
The other two standing next to him seemed to be shocked, too.  
My hand felt like it was on fire after his touch. It felt like   
Mamo-chan's, yet, it was somehow different.  
"Taiki Kou des," the brown haired boy said.  
"Yaten Kou des," the white haired boy said.  
RIIING!  
"Oh no! The bell!" I exclaimed. 'I totally forgot about it and being  
late!' I started to take off, but someone grabbed my wrist.  
"Matte!" Taiki said. "Maybe you can help us. This is our schedule.   
Do you know our classroom is?"  
"Ah, well, we're kind of lost . . ." Yaten added sheepishly.  
I looked at their schedule and was surprised to find their teacher   
to also happened to be Haruna.  
"Hey, you've got Haruna-sensei too! That's my class. How lucky for   
you that I'm late today!" I said cheerfully as I put a hand behind my head.   
"I'm always on time . . . usually . . . most of the time . . . my alarm   
didn't go when it should have . . ." 'Who am I kidding? That's not really a   
lie . . . I'm not *ALWAYS* late!!'  
"*Usually* on time?" Seiya asked me as he cocked an eyebrow.  
"HA!" I said as I turned away and blushed. "Well, the bell already   
rang . . . let's go to class!"  
A minute later, we arrived right outside of Haruna-sensei's class. I   
slowly opened the door. Before the door was fully open Haruna-sensei realized  
I was late, again.  
"TSUKINO-SAN! You're late again! Detention!" Haruna-sensei yelled at  
me. "Once I introduce the new students, I will deal with you."  
"Hai," I mumbled a response. Great first impression I made. 'Good   
job,' I congratulated myself.  
The three boys were quickly introduced to the class, with several   
girls ooohing and ahhhing. One by one the guys introduced themselves to the   
class.  
Then they were told to find an empty seat and sit down.   
Haruna-sensei then turned towards me. She was about to yell at me some more   
about being late then send me into the hallway, but Seiya came to my   
defense.  
"Ano, Haruna-sensei, but Tsukino-san was late because she was   
helping Taiki, Yaten and I find our class," Seiya explained.  
She glanced at Seiya, then at me. "All right. Tsukino-san, no   
detention for today, but be here on time tomorrow! Please take your seats."  
Taiki sat down by Ami-chan. Yaten sat next to Naru-chan. And to my   
surprise, Seiya sat down behind me. "You owe me one, Odango," Seiya   
whispered quietly to me.  
'He called me Odango again!' I turned around and stuck my tongue out  
at him.  
"TSUKINO-SAN! Face foreword!" Haruna-sensei yelled at me.  
'Does she ever leave me alone?'  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
'Ahh, lunchtime,' I thought sitting next to a tree. "Doko ni   
Ami-chan no Mako-chan ka?"  
Seiya was walking around, looking for a certain dumpling. He found   
me sitting next to a tree. "Mind if I join you for lunch?"  
I turned my head slightly away. I was still enraged that he had   
called me Odango all morning. "I'm waiting for some of my friends," I   
stated.   
"I don't mind," Seiya said, taking a seat next to me and leaning   
against a tree.  
'Does he have to sit here?' I thought to myself. "How easy going he   
is," I said quietly more to myself.  
"Usagi-chan! NANI!? SEIYA KOU OF THE THREE LIGHTS! " Mako-chan   
yelled as she dropped her lunch on the ground pointing at him.  
If only she didn't yell that. A bunch of girls immediately   
surrounded us, trying to get closer to Seiya for some reason. I was barely   
able to a squeeze out of the crowd on my hands and knees. 'I didn't know we   
has a member of the Three Lights!' I watched the crowd for a minute. The   
next thing I knew Seiya was standing next to me.  
"Sorry about that Odango," Seiya said.  
"Why didn't you tell me you are a member of the Three Lights?" I   
asked.  
"What? You mean you didn't recognize a good looking guy like me?"  
" . . ." I was speechless. What could I say? He was good looking. I   
felt a blush creep across my face. I know he saw it too.  
"Usagi-chan!" Ami-chan called out to me. I mentally thanked her for   
breaking the moment. Mako-chan walked over to Seiya and me, her mouth   
hanging slightly open.  
"Hey! He's over there!" a girl shouted. The whole herd came flocking  
towards us.  
"Ja, Odango!" he said as he took off.  
"Hey!" I shouted, but he didn't hear me.  
"Usagi-chan, you know Seiya Kou of the Three Lights!?" Mako-chan   
asked, shocked.  
"It's kind of a long story," I responded back.   
"We have time," Mako-chan said raising an eyebrow.  
"Well . . . okay . . ." I said as I retold them the story, leaving   
out a few *minor* details.  
"Yaten-san tripped you!" Ami-chan exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but look at the outcome! Seiya-san caught her!" Mako-chan   
said giving me the two thumbs up sign.   
"Mako-chan! Usagi-chan! If we don't hurry we will be late to   
Haruna-sensei's class!" Ami-chan said as she jumped up. Mako-chan jumped up   
too and both of them took off towards class.  
"Hey! Wait for meeeeee! . . . Owwwwwww!" I tripped on a tree root   
and nearly fell onto the ground, but . . . someone caught me, again.  
"Geez Odango, I'd think you did this on purpose so I can save you,"   
Seiya said with a half smile, half smirk.  
I was in Seiya's arms again! He saved me before I fell on the   
ground. With a slight blush on my face I broke away from him.  
"I can't help it! Yaten-san tripped me earlier, and it's the tree   
root this time!" I said pouting at him.  
The bell rang.  
'I am late AGAIN!' my mind shrieked at me. "Oh no! not again!" I   
wailed out loud this time. I took off and sprinted back to class, Seiya   
behind me.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Tsukino-san is late!" I heard Haruna-sensei shriek a few classrooms   
away. 'Just great!' By the time I arrived inside the classroom I had almost   
wished that I hadn't.  
I walked into class with my head down.  
"Gomen Haruna-sensei," Seiya said as he entered behind me. "It was   
my fault."  
She gave us both a hard look, and I squirmed under her glare. He   
stood next to me unaffected by her harsh look.  
"Sit down, both of you. Just make sure that you're at school on time   
tomorrow and after lunch."  
Another uneventful afternoon of school passed by.  
I noticed a note folded up on top of my bag. I opened up the sheet   
of paper and read:   
  
Usagi-chan,   
Don't forget the "meeting" at Rei-chan's house.   
She's doing a fire reading.  
Ami  
  
  
'Oh man! What next?' I thought as I sighed.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Usagi! You're here on time!" Rei-chan exclaimed as I came up the   
temple steps with Ami-chan and Mako-chan.  
"Usagi-chan didn't have detention today," Mako-chan said happily.  
"What!" Rei-chan exclaimed staring at me.  
"Seiya-san got her out of trouble, twice," Mako-chan said giving me   
an evil eye.  
"Who's Seiya-san?" Minako-chan asked.   
"Seiya Kou of the Three Lights!" Mako-chan exclaimed, staring at   
Rei-chan and Minako-chan.  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Minako-chan shrieked.   
"YES!" Mako-chan shouted. "He even caught her when she tripped!"  
"He caught Usagi!" Rei-chan screeched.   
"Minna!" Artemis exclaimed. "We need to start the senshi meeting!   
Esmeraude isn't giving up so easily."  
"Artemis is right," Ami-chan added.  
"All right follow me," Rei-chan said leading everyone into the Great  
Fire room.  
Minako-chan, Mako-chan, Ami-chan and I watched Rei-chan talking to   
the fire.  
I heard a noise behind us, but no one noticed. I quickly turned my   
head in that direction and saw Chibi-Usa ducking behind the door. 'Brat,' I   
thought.  
A few more minutes passed until Rei-chan spoke up, "The fire didn't   
say anything. It's been like this for awhile now. I'm really staring to get   
worried."  
Chibi-Usa came into the room, "Usagi! Ikuko-mama wants us to be home   
in time for dinner, so we'd better go."  
"All right, all right," I said as I got up and stretched, "Let's   
go."  
"Usagi, we'll have another meeting tomorrow. Be here on time,"   
Rei-chan said.  
"I was here on time today, Rei-chan!" I shouted at her as I stuck my  
tongue out and left the room.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Usagi! Hurry up!" Chibi-Usa shouted at me.  
"All right, I'm coming!" I shouted, picking up speed. 'Why did she   
have to start running?'  
As I turned the corner I saw her talking to someone. Mamo-chan.  
I immediately slowed down my pace so I wouldn't run in them.  
Surprising I stopped without falling. Chibi-Usa and Mamo-chan looked  
at me.   
"Mamo-chan . . ." I said softly.  
"Usagi-chan, don't," Mamo-chan said giving me a cold eye.  
Silence, dead silence.  
"Chibi-Usa. . . I'll see you at home," I said as I walked past them,   
but not before a few tears fell.  
"Mamo-chan, daijoubo?" Chibi-Usa asked in the distance.  
"Hmm? Oh . . . daijoubo Chibi-Usa," Mamo-chan replied.  
  
  
* * * * Chibi-Usa 's POV * * * *  
  
  
"Mamo-chan, daijoubo?" I asked, looking up at him concerned.  
"Hmm? Oh . . . daijoubo Chibi-Usa," Mamo-chan said.  
I couldn't believe it. 'Was that a sad look on Mamo-chan's face? Why  
would he be sad? . . . Usagi! Why would he care if Usagi out of all people   
was crying again? Nah. That couldn't be the real reason.'  
"So how was your day Mamo-chan?" I asked, trying to find out what   
was wrong.  
"My day was fine Chibi-Usa. . . but I forgot to do something. I have  
to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
"All right. I better catch up with Usagi anyways. Ja, Mamo-chan!"   
'Weird,' I thought as I ran into the direction Usagi went. 'Why does he   
still care about Usagi? I'm surprised that Mamo-chan out of all people would  
forget something and not Usagi. Could he . . . get real Chibi-Usa! You have   
bigger problems! You still have to get the Ginzuishou from Usagi!'  
  
  
* * * * Back to Usagi's POV * * * *  
  
  
I just ran. I had to get away. Over and over in my head I kept   
hearing, "Usagi, don't," and seeing his cold eyes rejecting me once more. I   
finally realized that he didn't love me. He was too cold. What could I do?   
Even against Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom, I never felt so helpless.  
A car honked at me as I ran across the street, not caring or   
watching. Just go ahead and hit me! I wanted to shout . . . but what about   
Chibi-Usa and the Dark Moon? I promised I'd help Chibi-Usa save her mother,   
and I will . . . hopefully . . . someday. But now, I wanted to get as far   
away as I could. I kept going, until I ran into someone.  
I murmmered apologies and continued on my way. Someone grabbed my   
wrist. I tried to struggle away until I heard . . .  
"Odango? . . ."  
Seiya. For the third time that day I bumped into him.  
"Odango, what's wrong?" Seiya asked me.  
"Ma . . . Ma . . . Mamo-chan, he . . . he . . . he!" Immediately I   
started to cry all over again.  
". . . Odango . . ." Seiya's face softened, but he seemed hesitant   
to come closer.  
I cried for a few more moments until they turned into sobs.  
He slowly put his arms around. "It's okay Odango," Seiya said trying  
to comfort me.  
"Usagi!" I heard someone shout in the distance. Chibi-Usa. Seiya   
lifted his head up to see where the voice had came from.  
"Odango . . . what happened? What did he . . .?"  
"I don't know!" I cried into his shirt.  
"Shh . . . it's going to be all right Odango," Seiya said as he   
wiped a few tears away from my eyes. I glanced up at him in surprise   
expecting to find pity in his eyes, but that wasn't what I saw. Only concern  
and something else I couldn't quite place.  
"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa shouted, closer this time. I glanced over to   
where I had heard her voice come from. She was standing at the corner, a   
little surprised to see me for some reason. 'Why would she be surprised? It   
was then that I realized how close he was to me. I blushed and backed away   
from Seiya.  
"Arigato Seiya," I said to him.  
I turned to Chibi-Usa and said, "Chibi-Usa, let's go!"  
She mumbled something under her breath and made her way over to   
Seiya and me.  
"Who are you?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
  
* * * * Chibi-Usa 's POV * * * *  
  
  
"Who are you?" I asked. He looked really familiar but I just   
couldn't place his face from anywhere. 'Did I see him in the future, or   
present?' I was so confused.  
"Chibi-Usa, this is Seiya Kou. He just joined my class today," Usagi  
said, gesturing at Seiya.  
"Hello," he said politely.  
Now that voice was really familiar, but from where?  
"Seiya, this is my younger cousin, Chibi-Usa. She's living with me   
and my family right now."  
"Hi," I said. 'Where is he from?' My mind was screaming. 'Why is it   
so important I remember!?'  
"Usagi!" We have to home for dinner or Ikuko-mama will be worried!"   
I said, snapping out of my daze.  
  
* * * * Back to Usagi's POV * * * *  
  
  
"Usagi! We have to be home for dinner or, Ikuko-mama will be   
worried!" Chibi-Usa said to me.  
"You're right!" I exclaimed. "Ja, Seiya!" I called over my shoulder  
and took off running with Chibi-Usa close behind me.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Usagi-chan, Chibi-Usa-chan! You're just in time for dinner," Mama   
said when we ran in through the door.  
"Good I'm starved!" I said trying to sound like my cheerful old self,  
but the attempt sounded fake, even to my own ears.  
Dinner passed quietly, and once I was done, I went upstairs to my   
room to do some thinking. I didn't have much time; my communicator went off.  
Usagi-chan, we need your help at the central area of the park!   
Ami-chan said over the communicator.  
Usagi hurry! That was Rei-chan's voice.  
"I'm on my way," I told them. I looked at my clock, it wasn't that   
late, luckily only 7:30, so I wouldn't have to sneak out.  
I quickly made an excuse to see Ami-chan about some homework and   
then left. What I didn't realize was that Chibi-Usa was behind me.  
I walked into a secluded area by a building two blocks away before I   
took out my brooch.  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
Feathers and ribbons surrounded me, and with in the blink of an eye,   
Sailor Moon stood there.   
After I transformed, I dashed away from the building towards the   
park.  
Little did I know that Chibi-Usa was following me.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Where is she?" I heard Sailor Mars yell in the distance as I came   
closer towards my destination.  
When I reached the scene there were two twin droids. One was female,   
and one was male. They had no hands, only razors and blades.  
Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury were attacking the female one, and   
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were attacking the male one. And no Tuxedo   
Kamen-sama.  
A knife flew out of the male's hand, ready to slice Sailor Venus into  
pieces.  
"MOON TIARA ACTION!"  
I shouted, quickly throwing my tiara to block the attack. My tiara   
was still very weak, but it did its job.   
"How dare you pick on my friends! The park is a suppose to be a   
place of fun without evil droids! I am the pretty sailor suited solider,   
Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"  
"Took you long enough!" Sailor Mars yelled at me.  
"Mars, why do you have to be so mean!?" I wailed at her comment.  
"What's Chibi-Usa-chan doing here?" Sailor Mercury shouted in alarm.  
"Nani!? She must have followed me here!" I said as I glanced around   
behind me to discover that Chibi-Usa was here.  
"We can't let her get hurt!" Sailor Jupiter said, dodging a blade   
intended to take off her head.  
After a few minutes we weren't doing too well. Even though we had   
been able to dodge most of the attacks, the few that hit were doing serious   
damage.   
'Where's Tuxedo Kamen-sama?' I was becoming very worried. 'Usually   
he's here by now. If don't get help soon, I don't think we'll make it!'  
Lost in thought, I didn't notice the energy blast shoot out from one  
of the driods mouths.  
"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus shouted.  
I immediately snapped out of my thoughts. There was battle going on  
for goodness sakes!  
The blast came flying at me!  
  
  
* * * * Chibi usa's POV * * * *  
  
  
The blast was ready to hit Usagi. And it did! A bright flash of  
light appeared and the tree was gone, and so was Sailor Moon!  
  
  
  
  
Kami-sama! After 3 months of it's done! Phew. HOSHI-CHAN that   
graphic is missing.   
Well, that's about it for now. Hope to see you soon minna-san! Don't   
forget to e-mail! We love mail!   
And if you haven't checked out our other story that is going be   
turned into a Radio Play; SailorStars Awakening, read it!   
Miraaju  
Miraaju@hotmail.com   
  
Japanese word bank:  
-Doushite - Why?  
-demo - but  
-chan - denotes friendship, usually feminine  
-san - respect for someone that is older  
-sama - respect for usually a boss, or someone you really look up to  
-sensei - respect for teacher, or manga artist (Hoshi-sensei!)  
- Odango - dumpling  
-Watashi wa _______ des - My name is . . . or I am . . .  
-Hajimemashite- It's a pleasure to meet you.  
-ano - excuse me  
-matte - wait  
-Doko ni Ami-chan no Mako-chan ka? - Where are Ami-chan and Mako-chan?  
-nani - what?  
-Ja - a way to say bye  
-Ginzuishou - Silver Crystal  
  
If any are missing, scream at Sora!  
  



	2. Revelations

What if the Sailor Starlights Appeared in the R Season?  
Act Two  
By Miraaju  
  
Started on: November 23 '99, Finished on: January 26, '00  
  
Sora is finally back writing!  
Man I can't believe it took me this long to sit down and write! But   
anyways . . . THANK YOU for all of the lovely feedback!  
I don't know how Hoshi-chan does it! She's already working on Act 7   
of Chaos Theory! And I'm poking around on act two! But I typed up a part to   
my other story . . .  
Oh and silly Sora messed up on a little bit of the Japanese last   
chapter. "Des" should have been spelled "desu." I wanted to whack myself when  
someone pointed that out. And "Doko ni Ami-chan no Mako-chan ka?" should have  
been "Doko ni Ami-chan to Mako-chan ka?" Sorry about that! Third person! It   
won't turn out the way it should unless it's in third person.  
Miraaju@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
Sailor Moon felt her body freeze in anticipation of the droid's   
attack, and she clamped her eyes shut, tensing her muscles.  
Tentatively peeking one eye open, her gaze met Tuxedo Kamen's.   
Quickly glancing behind her, she watched as the blast struck the ground where  
she had stood only seconds ago, scorching the earth black. 'Maybe he does   
care . . .' Sailor Moon thought, turning back to him.  
"Sailor Moon, you have to be more careful," he said flatly without   
even glancing at her.  
Sailor Moon felt her stomach sink at his response as he set her back   
gently on the ground.  
"Sailor Moon, hurry!" Sailor Mars shouted.  
"Hai," Sailor Moon responded. She pulled out a wand from her Lunar   
Pocket and held it up in the air. Power began building up inside, surging   
through her, then to her wand.  
"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"  
The senshi sighed in relief as the driod was swallowed in the white   
beam of Sailor Moon's attack and deteriorated, but their celebration was   
short lived.  
"Sailor Moon, down!" Tuxedo Kamen said, as he pushed Sailor Moon out of   
harm's way. A blade few over his back, just missing him.   
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"  
"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!"  
Sailor Venus used her attack to tie up the driod, while Sailor Mars   
prepared to attack it.  
"FIRE SOUL!"  
The driod tried to dodge out of the way of the fire, but didn't have  
much success.  
"Sailor Moon, now!" Sailor Mars instructed.  
"Stop yelling at me!" Sailor Moon pouted. Once again, she pulled out   
her scepter.  
Esmeraude appeared watching the battle beneath her.  
"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"  
"You have got to be faster!" Sailor Mars scolded. "How could you   
forget about the second one?"  
"Rei-chan, stop it!" Sailor Mercury said.  
Sailor Mars didn't reply.  
"You may have been able to defeat Rubeius effortlessly, but you   
won't be able to defeat me! These two driods might have seemed easy, but the   
most powerful ones are yet to come!" Esmeraude taunted them, followed by   
another laugh.   
'Does she really have to laugh all the time?' Sailor Venus thought   
while covering her ears. Suddenly it stopped.  
They looked up.  
"Three more Sailor Senshi!?" Esmeraude exclaimed, shocked. "No matter  
. . ."  
She vanished into the night.  
Everyone immediately turned around. In the distance, three figures   
were fleeing the scene.  
They watched them for a moment before turning around again. Glancing   
around, they discovered that Tuxedo Kamen had vanished.  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama . . ." Sailor Moon murmmered quietly.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Who are they?" Makoto asked. After powering down, they had all   
decided to meet at Rei's shrine and figure out what was going on.   
'I wish that Mamo-chan were here to try to help us . . .' Usagi   
thought sadly.  
"I don't know," Luna said.  
"Hmm. Three more Sailor Senshi . . ." Artemis murmured. "There are   
still three more planets in this solar system; Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune.   
Could it be possible that they were the ones that Esmeraude saw?"  
"Do you know anything, Chibi-Usa-chan?" Minako asked her.  
Chibi-Usa shrugged her shoulders.  
"It's late, we should be going," Ami stated.  
"Meeting tomorrow then?" Rei inquired.  
"Right after school," Luna finished.  
"If Usagi somehow manages not to be late," Rei retorted.   
"You're so mean, Rei-chan!" Usagi yelled back as she stood up.   
Silently, she exited of the temple with Luna following behind.  
Usagi's mind replayed the day's events, as she walked along the   
sidewalks. 'What is wrong with Mamo-chan? Why did he change so much, so   
quickly? What did I do?' But once again she found no answers.  
"Usagi-chan, don't forget about the meeting tomorrow," Luna said,   
breaking the silence.  
There was no response.   
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
BRINNNNNNGGG  
'I really hate alarm clocks.'  
"Usagi-chan, time to go to school!" Luna said. She stood up and   
stretched.   
"Five more minutes, the clock rang at the wrong time . . ." Usagi   
mumbled in her sleep.  
A few minutes later Usagi opened her eyes. Well, to her it seemed   
like a few minutes. She looked around on her bed and realized that Luna was   
gone. 'Hmmm.'  
She glanced at her clock.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! It's 8:09!" Usagi wailed. 'School starts in a   
little over twenty minutes!'  
She scrambled around her room, quickly throwing on her uniform, and   
dashed out of the house. 'I can't be late!'  
"Why can't I EVER wake up on time!?" Usagi shouted to no one in   
particular. She ran around the corner just missing someone. All she saw was   
the flash of a green jacket before she dashed off.  
"Gomen nasai!" Usagi shouted behind her as she charged forward.  
Juuban Junior High School was up ahead. Usagi glanced at the clock on  
the side of the school. She realized she had 5 minutes to get to class.  
Usagi ran as fast as she could. Looking up she noticed the open door   
at the very end of the hallway.  
The bell rang. She lost.  
Not even a minute after the bell, she came walking in sheepishly with  
her head down.  
"Tsukino-san, go back in the hallway! I will discuss this with you in  
a minute," Ms. Haruna said when Usagi came in late to class again.  
Usagi waited a few minutes until Ms. Haruna came out to talk to her.   
Once again she scolded Usagi for being late followed by a detention after   
school.  
Usagi walked back to her seat. 'This stinks.'  
"Got to be quicker Odango," Seiya whispered behind her.   
"I'd like to see you late," Usagi hissed back.  
"If I'm with you I'll always be late. Anyone would," Seiya replied.  
Usagi turned around with a pout on her face.  
"AHEM!" Ms. Haruna said, facing Usagi as she held her teaching book.   
'Oops,' Usagi thought as she turned around.  
Yaten smirked. 'That Seiya.' He looked over at Taiki. He was paying   
attention to the teacher and taking notes. Why would he do that? In Yaten's   
opinion the classes where extremely boring.  
Ami glanced at Taiki then back to her notes. She had to better than   
him on the quiz tomorrow. They had taken a quiz yesterday and he had gotten a  
perfect score, where as Ami had gotten half a point off. She had to be first!  
Taiki took notes and sat quietly.  
Girls kept on staring at the Three Lights until Ms. Haruna whacked a   
ruler on her desk to gain their attention back to the lesson. Her method   
worked for a short time.  
Lunch came and the all the students went to lunch. Ms. Haruna was   
glad that they did. The students weren't listening all morning. She needed to  
come up with way to make them pay attention.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
During lunchtime the Lights kept on moving around. They'd think that   
the three of them would be alone then a group of girls would appear out of   
nowhere.  
"This is getting ridiculous!" Taiki sighed.  
"The only way this is going to work is to sit by girls that aren't   
pestering us," Yaten said, as he flicked a piece of hair from the side of his  
face.  
"But who?" Taiki asked.  
"Come on," Seiya said as he stood up and started to walk away. Taiki   
and Yaten followed him.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Usagi-chan, you're so lucky that the Three Lights are in the same   
class as you!" Makoto said getting starry-eyed.  
"What about the three new senshi that we saw?" Ami asked in   
concern. "Are they our friends or our new enemies?"  
"They may be related to Esmeraude." Makoto said looking thoughtful.  
"Then why was she surprised to see them?" Usagi asked.  
"Usagi-chan is right," Ami said agreeing with her.  
"What is Odango right about?" Seiya asked as he, Yaten, and Taiki   
appeared and sat down with them.  
"Ahh . . . nothing! Me have the right answer?" Usagi said with a hand  
behind her head as she started to laugh.  
The horde of girls slowly vanished once they saw the Three Lights   
sitting with Usagi, Ami, and Makoto.  
"Can . . . can I have an autograph?" Makoto asked shyly.   
"Mako-chan!" growled Usagi menacingly, and Makoto ducked, giggling.   
"Why not?" Seiya said as he took the sheet of paper and the pen from   
the surprised Makoto. He quietly signed it, then handed it back to her.  
"SEIYA-SAN!" a girl named Umi shrieked.   
"PLEASE SIT WITH US!" Fuu shouted.  
"I wish they would give it a break already," Yaten said, fed up.   
"Taiki, keep your nose out of a book for once!"  
Taiki closed his book and put it down. "Very well."  
Students started to go back inside signaling that the bell was going   
to ring soon.  
"You're lucky your teacher is Haruna-sensei," Makoto said to Usagi   
quietly.  
Usagi made a face.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
The rest of the afternoon slowly dragged on.   
Usagi was ready to ready to drift off into sleep, until she her chair  
slightly moved forward, since she received a kick from the person behind her.   
Usagi's eyes blazed with fire as she turned around and face Seiya.   
Seiya had a grin on his face that said, "I didn't do anything"  
Usagi turned around and shook her head.  
A piece of paper hit her in the back of her head. Grumbling she   
turned around and picked it up.   
  
Cheer up Odango! It's not the end of the world.  
  
  
Class was going to be dismissed in a few minutes. Usagi sighed. She   
still had to make it through detention. The bell rang and everyone   
immediately left, everyone except Usagi.  
"Tsukino-san," Ms. Haruna said looking at her, "I want you to write   
an essay on Why It Is Important To Be At School On Time."  
Usagi sighed and brought out her pencil and started writing. As soon   
as she finished writing her two-page essay she would able to leave.  
An hour and half later, Usagi put down her pencil and handed in her   
essay. Haruna didn't say anything. Usagi got her books together and left.  
The hallways were empty as Usagi walked down them and out into the   
courtyard. She paused to take a deep breath of fresh air that seemed even   
fresher after the dusty air of the tiny classroom.  
"Took you long enough Odango." Seiya stepped out from beside her,   
startling her. She gave a small shout as her book bag leapt from her hands   
and spilled its contents across the sidewalk.  
"You're getting as bad as Haruna-sensei!" Usagi said.   
Seiya picked up her book bag and handed it back to her.  
"Arigato," Usagi said as she took her bag from him.  
"How come you're always late?" Seiya asked.  
"My alarm clock never wakes me up on time!" Usagi said trying to   
blame her alarm clock.  
"Try setting it earlier," Seiya suggested.  
"That won't help Usagi."  
Usagi turned around to find Chibi-Usa behind her.   
"Can't you ever be nice?" Usagi asked glaring at Chibi-Usa.  
"You should try being nice to me," Chibi-Usa said.  
The arguing continued and it was impossible to tell who was saying   
what.  
"Mamo-chan!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed happily. Usagi looked saddened at   
the sight of Mamoru. Seiya noticed it and wondered why.  
'Mamo-chan? Why does that seem familiar?' Seiya thought.   
  
"Mamo-chan . . . he . . . he . . ." but the rest were sobs.  
  
Seiya looked up at the approaching man with curiosity, already   
beginning to dislike the way he ignored Usagi.  
On the other hand Mamoru was wondering what Seiya was doing with   
Usagi. He couldn't help to feel threatened by the newcomer.  
'Who does he think he is standing so close to Usako like that?'   
Mamoru thought becoming extremely jealous.   
"See you later Chibi-Usa. Be home in time for dinner, or Ikkuo-mama   
won't be happy," Usagi said sadly as she turned away.  
Seiya immediately noticed the sorrow in her voice. She wanted to talk  
to Mamoru, yet she couldn't. How could he act like such a jerk to her? She   
deserved so much better.  
"Let's go Odango," Seiya said.  
Usagi nodded her head she turned around and started to walk off after  
Seiya.  
'Odango?' Mamoru thought, narrowing his eyes.  
"Come on Mamo-chan!" Chibi-Usa said as she pulled on his pants leg.   
'Why won't he answer?'  
"Chibi-Usa, do you know who that was with Usako?" Mamoru asked her.  
"He's in Usagi's class. His name is Seiya. Can we please go now?"   
Chibi-Usa asked getting very impatient.  
'Seiya huh? Well, I'll be keeping an eye on you,' Mamoru thought with  
one final glance at Usagi's retreating back.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Odango?"  
Nothing.  
"Hey Odango?" Seiya said, trying to get her attention.  
"Hmm?" Usagi said as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Nani?" Usagi   
asked, trying to be her same old cheerful self.  
Seiya wasn't buying it. "Odango, what's wrong?" Seiya said watching   
her closely.  
"Nothing really. Don't worry about it," Usagi said, trying to avoid   
the question.  
"Come on Odango, you can tell me anything," Seiya said, reassuring.  
An image of Sailor Moon flashed across Usagi's thoughts. "Not   
everything," "Well?" Seiya expectantly asked.  
"Well . . ." Usagi started before she paused. 'What do I tell him?   
It's only Seiya, he's trying to help and friends share everything!'  
" . . . that . . . that was Mamo-chan," Usagi-chan said sadly.  
"That's what I thought," Seiya said.  
"What do you mean?" Usagi questioned.  
"Last night when I ran into you, you where upset with someone named   
Mamo-chan, but I still don't know why," Seiya said looking at her.  
"I . . . it's a really long story Seiya. I don't know . . ." Usagi   
said hesitantly.   
"You'll tell me when you're ready," Seiya said.  
"Thanks Seiya," Usagi smiled. It was a sad one, but it much better   
then a frown. "What about you?"  
"What about me, what?" Seiya asked.  
"You have a dark secret don't you?" Usagi teased.  
"Sure," Seiya said, not sure where she as getting at.  
"And you won't tell me, ne?" Usagi asked.  
"Well . . ." Seiya started.  
"USAGI! Wait . . . for . . . me!" An out of breath Chibi-Usa shouted  
as she came into view.  
"I thought you were with that guy," Seiya said.  
"Mamo-chan had to leave, what's it to you?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
"Just wondering," Seiya replied.  
"How could you like such a ditz like Usagi?" Chibi-Usa pondered.  
"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi exclaimed getting ready to start a fight with her   
again.  
"No, really it's okay," Seiya answered. "She's a nice person, even   
though she might not have the best grades, or be on time . . . " Seiya's   
voice trailed off as he noticed the look her was receiving from Usagi.   
" . . . but she's one of the most the caring people that I know," Seiya   
finished. Adding quietly he said, "and prettiest."  
Usagi's eyes widened slightly at the comment. Seiya smiled as he   
enjoyed the brief moment of acknowledgement.   
"Usagi?"  
Usagi didn't respond, she kept walking as she was thinking.  
"USAGI!" Chibi-Usa yelled, louder then the last.  
"Nani?!" Usagi said. She stopped walking. She realized that   
Chibi-Usa and Seiya were about 10 feet behind her. "Why are you back there?"  
"You just walked past your house," Chibi-usa said with a teardrop   
pointing to the building in front of her.   
"I knew that!" Usagi said, with a high pitched giggle. She quickly   
walked back, but she didn't make it in one piece. She fell and started   
crying.  
"Does she ALWAYS do this?" Seiya asked Chibi-Usa.  
Chibi-Usa nodded her head. "I'm going inside."  
Chibi-Usa walked back to the house rang the doorbell and waited for   
Mrs. Tsukino to come and open the door.  
Seiya cautiously placed one hand on Usagi's shoulder causing her to   
look up.   
"Come on, it's not that bad," Seiya said.  
With a sniff Usagi stood up.   
"There that's better," Seiya said nodding his head. Seiya noticed   
Chibi-Usa out of the corner of his eye. "You better go. I'll you at school   
tomorrow Odango." Seiya as he walked off.  
It wasn't until he left that Usagi noticed that her heart was   
pounding. There was something different about Seiya. More than what he s  
eemed to be. What could it be?  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Where the heck is Usagi!" Rei complained to Ami, Makoto, Luna,   
Minako, and Artemis.   
"She had detention again today," Ami said.  
"Even with detention she should have been here by now," Luna said,   
looking at the senshi.  
"I'm calling her on the communicator!" Rei said as she pulled it out.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
Usagi sighed. 'Here we go again.' She pulled out her own   
communicator and saw an extremely angry Rei looking at her.  
"Usagi! Where are you?" Rei shouted.  
"Oh! The meeting! I kind of forget since I ran into Seiya . . ."   
Usagi responded.  
"Seiya Kou?!" Rei gasped.  
"It's not fair!" Minako said as her face came on the screen.   
"Usagi-chan, can I meet him too? Huh? Huh! Can't I please! I'll do   
anything!"  
"Just get over here Usagi!" Rei said angrily, shoving Minako out of   
the way.   
"Okay," Usagi said, shutting off her communicator. She stood up and   
stretched. Usagi was on her way out when she nearly ran over Chibi-Usa.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Chibi-Usa complained.   
"I'm late for a meeting at the temple!" Usagi said as she sat down   
temporarily to put her shoes on her feet. Chibi-Usa put on her own shoes.   
"What are you doing?" Usagi asked.  
"I'm coming with you!" Chibi-Usa said.  
"We don't need you!" Usagi said.  
"You're the only ones that can save my mom," Chibi-Usa said softly.  
"We will save her Chibi-Usa, we will. I promise you," Usagi said, as  
she opened the door. Chibi-Usa followed behind her.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Can't Usagi remember to do anything?" Rei griped as she paced back   
and forth across the shrine steps waiting for Usagi.  
"Rei-chan, it's okay," Makoto said, standing up next to her.  
"We should hold senshi meetings at Usagi-chan's house next time!"   
Minako exclaimed.   
"Doshite naze?" Makoto asked, with a questioning look.  
"Then she'll never be late!" Minako proclaimed, flashing a victory   
sign.  
"She'll still find a way," Rei said. A teardrop appeared on the side   
of Makoto's head as she nodded.  
"What do you think Ami-chan?" Minako asked.  
Ami was reading her english book picking out the 100th word for her   
to memorize for the day.  
"Hmm," came the soft response from Ami.  
"GOMEN NASAI, MINNA-SAN!" Usagi shouted as she dashed into the shrine  
and collided with Rei.  
"USAGI!" Rei shouted, she shoved Usagi off of her.  
"Rei-chan, you're mean!" Usagi whined.  
"Then don't come late, or go and knock people over!" Rei argued.  
"Humph!" Usagi said. She stuck her tongue out at Rei. "Nyaa!"  
"Nyaaa!"  
"Nyaaaa!"  
"Nyaaaaaaa!"  
"Stop it!" Luna instructed. Usagi and Rei's arguing ceased. "We have   
to figure out who those new senshi are, and what they are doing here."  
"Luna, can they be from the Silver Millennium?" Ami asked coming into  
the conversation.  
"No, I doubt it, Ami-chan," Luna said.  
"Well, then what about the future?" Makoto asked.  
Unnoticed by anyone Chibi-Usa dropped her Luna-P Ball. 'No way! But   
that's where I've seen them!' An image of Sailor Star Fighter appeared in her  
mind as an image of Seiya appeared next to it.  
"Here Chibi-Usa-chan, you dropped this," Ami said, handing Luna-P to   
her.  
"Arigato," Chibi-Usa murmmered.   
"Where can they be from?" Minako question.  
"Why didn't they help us?" Makoto wondered.  
"Who are they?" Ami inquired.  
"Are they our allies, or foes?" Rei asked in deep thought.  
"When can we eat?" Usagi said looking at the big bowl of sweets in   
front of her.   
"Usagi!" Rei shouted. "Can you think about anything but food?!"   
"Rei-chan, you're being mean again!" Usagi whined as tears welled up   
in her eyes.  
"Not again," Luna sighed.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"You summoned me, Your Highness?" Esmeraude asked as appeared before   
the prince.  
"I have noticed a slight disturbance in the gates of time," Prince   
Demando said.  
"But aren't we causing a disturbance in being here in 20th century?"   
Esmeraude questioned.  
"Yes, but this is most unusual. Keep an eye out for anything of the   
ordinary. Report back anything." Prince Demando instructed. "That is all."  
"Hai," Esmeraude responded. She made a quick bow and vanished.  
"Very soon, it shall be as it should," Prince Demando said. He   
smiled. "So very soon . . ."   
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
'So this is the next crystal point?' Esmeraude thought, looking at a   
tall building. 'Infinity School. How perfect! I can already feel it's evil   
energy!'  
Two students glanced at her in the distance. One had shoulder length   
hair and the other had short hair, not going past her neck.   
A dark hedge appeared in Esmeraude's hands. As she cackled with glee,  
"This crystal point is ours!" With that, she threw the hedge on the building.  
She waited a few moments as dark energy caused the hedge to increase   
in size. "Droid Kaelali, come forth!  
A female appeared carrying a sword in her hand. She had six ponytails  
tying back blue and green hair.   
"Protect this dark hedge and eliminate anyone that goes near it!"   
Esmeraude instructed her.  
One of the students was about to step in, but the other girl next to   
her stopped her.  
"This is not our battle, nor or mission. There are others to hand   
this."  
"You're right."  
After making sure that the dark hedge feeding off the negative   
energy, Esmeraude left.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Oh! It's the three Lights song! Turn it up!" Minako shouted at Rei.  
"Oh, all right," Rei said as she cranked up the volume upon Minako's   
request.  
"We interrupt this station for a brief announcement," a man's voice   
spoke over the radio causing the Lights song to stop.  
"Just when it was getting to the good spot!" Minako whined.   
"Shhh!" Luna hissed.   
"Moments ago, a mysterious object appeared above the Infinity School   
in downtown Tokyo. The police have advised pedestrians to clear the area.   
Scientists are baffled by this development. Stay tuned for further updates.   
We now return to our regular scheduled program," The announced finished.   
"Search for your love," continued to be sung by Seiya, Taiki, and   
Yaten.  
"What does it mean?" Usagi asked.  
"Esmeraude is attacking the Infinity School!" Ami said, standing up.   
She pulled out her transformation wand, ready for action.  
"We're not going to let her!" Rei declared as she also reached her   
transformation wand.  
"Let me come with you!" said Chibi-Usa.  
"It's too dangerous," Usagi said.  
"But, I think I know who the three senshi are!!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.  
Everyone froze. Slowly they looked at her in shock. How could this   
be? Chibi-Usa was even further away them the others and they had barely seen   
their backs. But if she did know whom they where . . .  
"Chibi-Usa-chan are you sure?" questioned Ami.  
"I have to hear their voices to be sure. I'm almost positive that it   
is them though." Chibi-Usa said.  
"Then Chibi-Usa-chan should come with us. We need all the help we can  
get," Minako said with her transformation wand in hand.  
"Well, let's go then!" Makoto said raising her henshin wand.  
"JUPITER STAR POWER . . ."  
"MARS STAR POWER . . ."  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER . . ."  
"MERCURY STAR POWER . . ."  
"VENUS STAR POWER . . ."  
"MAKE-UP!"  
"We're coming with you as well," Artemis said.  
"But what if---"  
"Not buts, Usagi-chan. We can also keep an eye out on   
Chibi-Usa-chan," Luna said.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon said pointing a finger at Kaelali.  
"I was wondering how long it would take you," Kaelali sneered.  
"A school is place of learning, and shouldn't be messed with. For   
love and justice I am the pretty sailor-suited solider, Sailor Moon!"  
"Sailor Mars!"  
"Sailor Jupiter!"  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
"Sailor Venus!"  
"On behalf of the Moon, we'll punish you!"  
"Not impressed," Kaelali said. Gathering energy in her wand she   
threw it at the senshi.  
Sailor Jupiter jumped high in the air calling out, "SPARKING WIDE   
PRESSURE!"  
Kaelali threw her sword to the side as ducked out of the way. She   
wasn't going to take a chance of getting caught with a sword in her hand,   
since metal conducts lighting.  
Kaelali smiled. Suddenly five of her ponytails shot out and grasped   
the senshi. "Looks like today is my lucky day. Hmm?" Kaelali noticed movement  
out of the corner of her eye, and shot her sixth ponytail towards a tree.   
Appearing at the end of the ponytail was Tuxedo Kamen.   
"Well, well, well, all the sailor senshi are here. Who shall be the   
first? Any volunteers?" Kaelali sneered.  
snap, snap  
"Nani?" Kaelali said looking from side to side, the senshi swaying   
back and forth from the movement of her head.  
snap, snap  
"Penetrating the darkness of night. . ."  
"The air of freedom breaks through. . ."   
"We are the three sacred shooting stars. . ."   
"Sailor Star Fighter!"  
"Sailor Star Maker!"  
"Sailor Star Healer!"  
"Sailor Starlights, stage on!"   
"Sailor . . ." Sailor Mercury said shocked.  
" . . . Starlights? . . ." Sailor Moon whispered.  
"STAR SENSTIVE INFERENO!"  
Sailor Star Healer's attack tore Kaelali's ponytails, freeing the   
senshi.   
"Sailor Moon, hurry!" Tuxedo Kamen said.  
"Hai!" Not wasting a second, Sailor Moon pulled out her scepter.   
"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"  
"NO!!!!" Kaelali cried as she turned to dust. The dark hedge shrunk   
until it was no more.   
The three Starlights turned away, beginning to walk.  
"Matte!" Sailor Mercury said.  
"We came to help you this time, don't count on it happing again,"   
Sailor Star Fighter said.  
Chibi-Usa stepped out from where she was hiding. There was no   
mistaking that voice.  
Sailor Mars gasped. Venus and Jupiter turned to face her and saw   
Chibi-Usa step out from the darkness.  
"Matte!" Chibi-Usa shouted running towards the Starlight's retreating  
backs. They didn't stop.  
"Seiya-san! Taiki-san! Yaten-san! Matte!" Chibi-Usa shouted.   
Sailor Moon felt her heart stop in her chest.  
Slowly, the Sailor Starlights turned to face Chibi-Usa.  
"How . . . what did you say?" Sailor Star Maker said, shocked.  
  
  
  
Heh! Heh! Cliff hanger again! I huge thanks goes to Hoshi-chan!   
Arigato! Editing my writing is NOT easy. Despite how many times you wanted to  
put a gun to my hand during homeroom . . .  
Okay, here's the scoop. I am going to write Destiny Continues Part   
11, then write part 3 of this story ASAP. (Hoshi-chan shakes head with a   
wooden spoon in her hand, then whacks Sora really, really hard repeatedly.)  
Hope to hear from you soon!   
Miraaju  
miraaju@hotmail.com   
  
P. S. If you'll seen the R Movie . . . MOON MAMA! (What's next?   
(sigh))  
  
  



	3. Mystery Behind the Light

What if the Starlights Appeared in the R Season of Sailor Moon?  
Act 3  
Miraaju  
  
  
March 19 '00  
  
Author Notes:  
HOSHI RULES!! That is all. You may return to your regularly scheduled author.   
Hoshi  
  
(Whack!)  
Ahem. Sorry for the little interruption there. I had to snatch this back from her.   
HEY! GO AND DRAW THE MANGA, EH?  
Sora  
miraaju@hotmail.com   
  
  
This part is dedicated to Niiyama Shiho, the seiyuu of Seiya in the anime, whom had  
passed away this past Feb. due to diease. If you wish to now more, visit here:   
www.meatballhead.simplenet.com/shiho.htm - Arigatoo Niiyama-sama, you really have inspired me in  
your work - Sora ~_~  
  
  
  
"How . . . what did you say?" Sailor Star Maker said, shocked.  
"Don't be silly, Taiki-san!" Chibi Usa said. "Isn't Kakyuu-hime with you?"  
Sailor Star Fighter's eyes widen, then narrowed. 'How does she know OUR   
princess? Why she know our names, and reveal us to the other senshi with her? She has   
to be the enemy!'  
Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer looked at each other. They did not speak   
verbally, but their mirrored Fighters.  
Fighter look at the five senshi before her. Surely they weren't disciplines of   
Chaos, but what if . . . She couldn't be sure, it was a risk she took.   
Taking a sharp intake of breath she raised her finger, "STAR SERIOUS LASER!"  
Light emitted from Fighters out stretched hand heading toward Chibi Usa.  
"Chibi Usa!" Sailor Moon shouted. Using her body to shield Chibi Usa, she took   
most of the attack.  
"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars yelled, fire burned behind her eyes. "How dare you!   
BURNING MANDALA!"  
Mars' attack was sent back at Fighter. Leaning over to the Fighter she dodged any   
possible injury.  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Chibi Usa shrieked, hysterically. A golden light appeared on   
her forehead revealing a crescent moon.  
The light took a step back. A couple of seconds past until the light dimmed.   
"It's all right, Chibi Usa," said Sailor Moon, she glanced at the three lights before   
her, then back to Chibi Usa.  
"It can't be them," Sailor Moon assumed, looking up to meet the three's eyes.   
"Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki won't act like this."  
"No! It is them! I know it!" insisted Chibi Usa.  
"How would you even know Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki?" Sailor Star Healer asked.   
She had to convince the others that they weren't them.  
"Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are my friends, and they're kind people! They would   
never hurt anyone!" Sailor Moon said.  
Her words hit them hard. What were they doing? It was clear now, they   
weren't followers of Galaxia.   
"Let's go. Our work here is done," Sailor Star Maker said, turning away.  
"No wait!" Chibi Usa shouted running after them.  
"Chibi Usa, let it go," Sailor Moon instructed. She wasn't about to let her run off   
after the three especially since they just attacked her.  
"No Usagi!"  
At the mention of the name Usagi, Fighter, Healer, and Maker spun around to   
look at the senshi behind them.  
Fighter looked at Sailor Moon, her head was hung low. 'Could she truly be   
Odango?'  
Slowly Sailor Moon raised her head. 'How could Chibi Usa do this?' She thought.   
Sailor Moon gasped when she saw the three Lights staring at her, waiting for a response.   
Fighter was looking into her eyes, sending a shiver down her back. The cerulean shade   
matched Seiya's, Sailor Star Fighter was Seiya.  
Sailor Jupiter, Mars, Venus, and Mercury stood unsure of what to do. Mars,   
however was prepared to attack if need be.  
Tuxedo Kamen looked at Sailor Star Fighter with venom in his eyes. She was the   
one that had attacked his Usako.  
The silence was so deadly, a pin drop could be heard. The air was tense around   
them, each watching for the other to make their advance.  
"It is best if we left, let them worry about their own enemy, we have our own   
mission, and enemy to follow," Sailor Star Maker said coldly said. Healer, giving one last   
look the senshi before her turned and followed and Maker, while Fighter stayed behind   
much to their dismay.  
'How could something like this happen? How could I attack Odango like that!   
How could I be so stupid!' Sailor Star Fighter argued with herself.  
"Fighter, we are not needed here. Let's go!" repeated Sailor Star Maker, snapping   
her out of her thoughts. Without a choice she obeyed.  
"Seiya," Sailor Moon whispered into the wind. She helplessly watched the   
Lights leave.  
Fighter didn't hear her, or pretended not to hear her. There was so much she   
wanted to tell her, but how she couldn't. Taiki and Yaten wouldn't allow it. She was the   
leader, who called the shots, until now. There was going to be a very heated discussion   
among her fellow lights later.  
"How?" Sailor Moon asked. 'Seiya is a guy, not girl! It doesn't make sense!'  
"It would be best if we kept our distance from them," Tuxedo Kamen slowly   
spoke with concern.  
Nodding their heads, Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter nodded their heads.   
Taking a deep breath, Sailor Jupiter walked towards Sailor Moon.  
"Usagi-chan, the others think that it would be best if we kept our distance from   
them," Sailor Jupiter said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Why?" Sailor Moon asked, turning around. "They're not our enemies!" Adding   
softly, "they can't be."  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"We have to keep our distance from them now. They know too much," Taiki said,   
directing his statement towards Seiya.  
"No. They could help us to find..."   
"OUR princess, Seiya? You're confusing that girl with our princess. You are not   
to go near her again," Taiki ordered.  
Yaten smugly added, "They could be used to our advantage."  
Seiya walked out of the room, without looking back. "How dare they say that   
about Odango ..." Seiya paused and sighed, "what if they're right?"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Amy couldn't concentrate following day in school. Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya were   
keeping their distance from them as much as they could. Usagi didn't sleep through her   
classes like she normally did.  
Usagi sat at her desk, staring at the board ahead. Her mind's eye replayed what   
happened the night before.  
'It still doesn't make sense! Seiya is a guy, not a girl! I have to talk to him. But   
how?' Usagi pondered.  
"Seiya-san," Ms. Haruna said, "Please come up to the board and do problem   
number five from your homework."  
Caught off guard, Seiya didn't respond. All he knew was that she had asked him   
to do something.  
"Seiya-san," Ms. Haruna said with more force and louder.  
"Ha ... hai?" said Seiya.  
"For the second time, go up to the board and do problem number five from last   
night's homework," Ms. Haruna repeated, annoyed.  
Slowly Seiya stood, grabbing his assignment, he walked to the chalkboard, where   
Ms. Haruna was impatiently tapping her foot.  
Numbly he scribbled some writing on the board, which was wrong.  
"You may sit down, Seiya-san. Clearly, you are now on the same chapter as the   
rest of us," Ms. Haruna sighed before she continued, "Mizuno-san, please fix this   
problem."  
At the mention of the name Mizuno-san, Ami broke out of her daze in time to   
hear the end of Ms. Haruna's instructions.  
Seiya walked back to his seat, on his way back he passed up Usagi. He wanted to   
talk to her, to explain the whole situation to her, yet he couldn't.  
Usagi saw the look in his eyes as he passed her. Why couldn't the other senshi   
understand? Couldn't she just talk to Seiya for a minute? Usagi's shoulder slumped.   
Things were never easy.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ami shook her head once more, glancing up at the clock only two minutes passed   
since the last time she checked. 'Two more minutes until class ends.'  
Earlier that morning, she spoke to Makoto, when class was dismissed for the day   
they would stick to Usagi like glue. Now the end of the day approached, the senshi were   
all to meet at the arcade, later Rei's shrine.  
Seconds continued to slowly tick by, seeming like an eternity to Ami.  
Taiki and Yaten monitored Seiya's movements, making sure he didn't take to   
Usagi.  
When the bell rang Seiya got up knocking over his books behind Usagi's seat. He   
bent down to pick them up as Usagi was picking up her own book bag.   
"Odango," Seiya said softly. Usagi slightly turned her head towards his direction   
and saw a small sheet of paper by her foot, that wasn't there a moment ago. Usagi   
quickly grabbed the scrap of paper before Ami approached. She stood up and faced Ami   
without a word.  
"Usagi, are you done with the CD I gave you a few days ago?" Naru asked.  
"No, I'll give it to you back soon, Naru-chan," Usagi said, with a sad smile.  
"Usagi, are you okay?" Asked an extremely concerned looking Naru. She took a   
few steps towards Usagi.  
"I'm fine Naru-chan," Usagi stammered.  
"Someone said they had a problem?" Umino butted in.  
"Not now, Umino," Naru said quietly to him, "If something wrong, Usagi you can   
tell me."  
"It's not that Naru-chan," Usagi was sinking fast, what was she suppose to tell   
her, 'hey Naru-chan, I'm the superhero Sailor Moon'?  
"Usagi-chan, we have to meet the others," Ami offered, trying to help Usagi out   
of her sticky situation.  
"I'll talk to you later tonight, okay Naru-chan?" Usagi asked.  
"All right," said Naru. "Ja ne, Usagi!" Naru called after Usagi as she walked out   
of the classroom with Ami.  
"Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Even since you became friends with Ami   
and the others you changed Usagi," Naru said quietly.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Usagi wanted to read the note that Seiya have given her, but she couldn't. Not   
with Ami walking next to her. How was she going to figure out what he wrote?  
"Hey Ami-chan, wait up!" Makoto shouted behind them. Perfect.  
Ami started walking back towards Makoto. Usagi quickly took out the note and   
read it with her back turned to the two, then turned back to face them. They only a few   
feet away from her. As they approached she quickly disposed of the note in her pleaded   
skirt. Glancing at the large clock down tenth street, it read, 3:45.  
Usagi had a 1:15 minutes until her question about Seiya and the Starlights would   
be answered, but what was she to do in the mean time?  
"Usagi-chan, what were you looking at?" Makoto asked.  
"Nothing really," Usagi quickly said. "So . . . shouldn't we go and meet the   
others?" Usagi asked, changing the subject.  
"Usagi-chan's right," said Ami, "we don't want to be late."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"I was starting to wonder if you're ever going to make it Usagi!" Rei retorted after   
waiting for them, for nearly ten minutes.  
"Usagi-chan stopped for some food, Rei-chan. Doko ni Minako-chan ka?"  
"I don't know. She's not here..."  
"Gomen! I'm late."  
"Yet," finished Rei.  
"Yet, what?" Minako asked, confused. She put down her bag on the title floor.   
With two quarters in her hands she said, "who wants to race?"  
"I will!" Usagi exclaimed leaping towards the seat next to Minako only to land   
flat on her face.  
Teardrops appeared besides Rei's, Ami's and Makoto's heads. They all sighed in   
unison.  
"One game, ok?" Makoto instructed the two.  
Silence. Both girls were starting at the screen waiting for the light to change from   
red.  
Yellow...  
Green!  
Minako slammed her foot down onto the gas petal picking up speed, while   
dodging the other racecar drivers.  
Usagi slowly put her foot down to accelerate, but her acceleration wasn't quick   
enough, Minako won.  
"Anyone else!" Minako asked looking at the group of girls before her. She   
hopefully searched their faces for another challenger.  
"Minako-chan, we have to be serious. We can't play at a time like this," said   
Luna.  
Minako turned around to find accompanied by Artemis behind her. "Isn't there a   
no cat's rule in here?" Minako teased.  
"Minako," Artemis warned. "Where is Chibi Usa-chan?" asked Artemis.  
"She was told to go home after school by my mom," Usagi said looking at her   
feet as the dangled to the floor from her seat.  
"What are we to do about Seiya, Yaten and Taiki?" Luna asked. Each girl wore a   
different expression on the subject at hand.  
After a few moments Makoto, Rei, Minako, Ami started to discuss they're   
dilemma.  
Usagi didn't say a word as the six talked. Images of her and Seiya at school, at   
lunch, and the battle from last night. Glancing up at the clock it read 4:52.  
'Oh no!' Usagi's mind screamed at her. "I have to go, I can't be late!" explained   
Usagi. She quickly grabbed her book bag and headed for the exit of the Crown Arcade.  
"Usagi-chan, where are you going?" Makoto asked. Usagi didn't respond. She   
dashed out the door just missing someone. A small crumpled sheet of paper fell to ground   
as she jerked to her right, missing a mom yelling after her child, as she flew down the   
sidewalk.  
Quickly checking the street she crossed. Pausing on the median she waited for the   
traffic to calm. She passed.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"I still don't like this, sitting and waiting," a young woman said to her companion   
next to her.  
"There isn't much we can do," a woman with aqua hair sad next to her. Glancing   
up towards the road ahead she shouted, "HARUKA, there's someone crossing the street!"  
The driver turned the steering wheel to the right, while her foot slammed on the   
brake.  
"Hold on Michiru, this going to be rough," Haruka said gripping the wheel, the   
car was skidding Michiru held on to the side door handle, prepared for the worst.  
Haruka turned the wheels to the left, and then back to the right, each turn gave her   
more and more control of the car, she repeated this motion until the car halted.   
Usagi slowly picked her head up to be faced with a yellow convertible.  
"Are you okay little one?" Haruka asked, leaving the drivers door open. She stood   
next to Usagi.  
"I... I'm fine. Gomen nasai, please forgive me. I...was in a hurry," Usagi   
stammered.  
"We could give you a ride so you won't be so late, ne?" Michiru said looking up   
at Haruka.  
Picking up her bag, Usagi said, "Doomo arigatoo gozimasu."  
Within a few moments they where gone.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Usagi ran out of the arcade with the girls following her. (This what the inners   
where doing at them same time of the previous scene)  
Running to entrance of the Crown arcade, they four girls clobbered someone that   
was walking in.  
"Gomen nasai," Ami apologized for the group.  
"Mamoru-san?" Minako said surprised.  
"Did you see Usagi?" Rei asked.   
Car horns started to honk as a figure darted between them.   
Mamoru looked behind him to see what all the cars where honking about, to his   
horror, Usagi was crossing the street. "Usako."  
"USAGI!"  
"USAGI-CHAN!"  
Much to their relief, the car didn't hit Usagi as it swerved to the sides of lane until   
it stopped.  
Ami released her breath she had been holding, seeing Usagi unhurt. The driver of   
the vehicle came out of the car to check on her. A few seconds later Usagi was going in   
the car with them and left!  
"What is Usagi doing?" Rei shouted, "we have to follow them!"  
"Where's Mamoru-san?" asked Minako. "He was here a minute ago."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Mamoru had picked up the scrap of paper that Usagi dropped, he would have   
given it back to her, but four girls ran into him. After Usagi drove off with the two   
strangers he looked at the paper.  
  
Odango,  
Meet near the lake at 5:00 today.  
I have a lot to explain to you.  
Seiya  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Any reason you're in such a hurry?" Haruka asked Usagi.  
"I'm suppose to meet someone and I'm always late," Usagi replied, watching the streets   
zoom by.  
"Oh, excuse us, watakushi wa Kaiou Michiru des."  
"Watakushi wa Tennou Haruka des."  
"Watashi was Tsukino Usagi des."  
A small smile appeared on her lips noting that her and Haruka had used a formal   
way of introducing themselves, where as Usagi used an informal method.  
Noticing the school uniforms, Usagi asked, "What school do you two go to?"  
"Infinity, grade ten," Michiru politely responded.  
"Demo," Usagi started confused, "if you're in 10th grade, how can you drive?"  
"I...I received my license over seas," Haruka stammered. "Ah, here where we are   
Odango Atama."  
Getting out of the car Usagi bowed and thanked them for their help.  
Once Usagi was gone, Michiru said, "I sense something about her, she'll be a   
key part of the silence." Haruka nodded her head in agreement.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
At the park entrance, Usagi paused a moment to catch her breath before   
proceeding to the lake.   
Approaching the lake she slowed her pace, keeping an eye out for Seiya, or   
anyone else. The lake drew neared and neared, but Seiya wasn't there.  
Defeated, she slumped down on a park bench. "I don't believe it! I was nearly run   
over by a car on my way here, and now he's not here!" Usagi grumbled, her gaze shifted   
looking at her communicator. 'How am I going to explain this to the others tomorrow?'  
"I didn't think you'd ever get here Odango. You're only 25 minutes late," Seiya   
teased from behind her.  
Whipping her head around she happily said, "Seiya!"  
Taking a seat next to her, Seiya sat down. "Odango, I have a lot to explain to you.   
Let me explain then ask questions, okay?"  
"Okay," Usagi said.  
"I'm sure you realize that Taiki, Yaten and myself are not from your galaxy. Our   
home is far from here, a place called Kinmoku," said Seiya. "The reason why we're here   
is to find..."  
A red streak of light stopped Seiya in mid-sentence. Looking at the object   
embedded on the bench it could only be one person, Tuxedo Kamen.  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Usagi exclaimed.  
"You were suppose to stay away from them," Tuxedo Kamen angrily said.  
"Too bad she didn't listen."  
Hearing a voice behind him, Tuxedo Kamen turned around.  
"STAR SENSTIVE INFERNO!"  
White energy rocketed towards him and Usagi. Not wasting a moment, Tuxedo   
Kamen wrapped his arms around Usagi, lifting her up off the ground and of the way of   
the incoming assault.  
"Stop this!" Seiya yelled at Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker.  
"You should have listen to us yesterday too, Seiya," said Sailor Star Maker. "Our   
mission..." maker paused as a reddish butterfly flew across her face. The scent of the   
butterfly could be left by one person, their princess.  
"Masaka," Sailor Star Healer whispered.   
"She's close by some where," Sailor Star Maker said, observing the scenery   
hoping to see their princess close by.  
Seiya stood in the same spot, frozen.  
"Seiya, come on lets go!" insisted Sailor Star Healer.  
Seiya took a deep breath fingering his transformation item.  
"Fighter!" Warned Sailor Star Maker.  
Seiya numbly pulled out a star from his pocketing calling out, "FIGHTER STAR   
POWER, MAKE-UP!"  
Light flashed replacing Seiya with Sailor Star Fighter, without looking back she   
followed Healer and Maker. 'I'm sorry, Odango.'  
'Was that who you're looking for Seiya?' Usagi thought.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
When Usagi came home she saw Luna waiting for her. "I talked to Mamoru-san,"   
Luna said eyeing her, "and I talked to the other senshi, Usagi-chan, they request a   
meeting with you at Rei-chan's shrine ... why did you go against them?"  
"Seiya is different from the others, Luna. He started to explain where we was   
from and why he's here, but ... Tuxedo Kamen-sama showed up," explained Usagi.  
"Why are they here?" Luna immediately asked.  
"I don't really know, he didn't have time to say so, let's get to the shrine, and I'll   
explain it to everyone else too," Usagi said as a plan formed in her head.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Haruka sighed, her hension wand rolled back and forth in her hands.  
Michiru sat down next to her and place her hand on her shoulder. Haruka looked   
up to see concern in Michiru's eyes.  
"Everything is becoming unbalanced, Haruka," said Michiru.  
"I know," Haruka said, her eyes go back to her hension wand before her. Looking   
back up at Michiru she searched for a response.  
"I think it is time we went work," Michiru said, pulling out a teal transformation   
wand similar to Haruka's. "The silence is closing in, we can't just sit here and wait   
anymore."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Faster Usagi-chan, everyone is waiting for you!" Luna insisted.  
"What's the big rush?" Usagi asked turning the corner running hard into someone.  
"Gomen nasai!" Usagi said as she slowly stood up, realizing it was Mamoru.  
"You didn't say why you didn't listen to the others, and stay away from those   
three," Mamoru commented.  
"It doesn't really matter," Usagi replied trying to go around him. She was going to   
be lectured by the others once she arrived at the shrine, she didn't want it to start so soon.  
"You should stay away from them," Mamoru warned.  
"You don't even know them!" whined Usagi.  
"I've seen how they act in battle, I've seen enough," Mamoru said, narrowing his   
eyes at Usagi.  
Usagi shook her head in disbelief. "You're not a part of my life anymore   
Mamoru," she paused. She continued to softly speak, "You're not my boyfriend, you   
don't talk to the senshi either, you don't understand what's going on, you're not a part   
of my life anymore."  
Usagi, using the moment of silence quickly darted past Mamoru. Inside her heart was   
shattering at the words she spoke, but it was for the better,  
Luna stood there in a trance like state. She didn't follow Usagi, she didn't move,   
she didn't blink. After the dazed moment passed, she ran quickly caught up with Usagi,   
missing the pained, and panicked look on Mamoru's face.  
'Could I have truly taken that dream to far? Is it to late?'  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"I'm here ... " Usagi said when she entered the shrine.  
"You have a lot of explaining to do Usagi! Mamoru-san was just here and told us   
everything!" Rei said, glaring at Usagi.  
"It doesn't matter what Mamoru said," Usagi snapped. Makoto, Ami, Rei, and   
Minako gasped when they heard her call him Mamoru, instead of Mamo-chan.  
"He's no longer a part of this team, or is he a part of my life," Usagi announced.   
She paused looking at each of the four girls in front of her. "I won't be a part of this team   
either..."  
"But Usagi-chan!" Makoto interrupted.  
"I won't be a part of this team," Usagi continued, " ... until ... the Starlights are   
excepted as one of us. They are also Sailor Senshi. I briefly spoke to Seiya, before   
Tuxedo Kamen-sama showed up. They don't mean any harm. They're here in search of   
someone, and I'm going to help them find her," Usagi said getting up and leaving the   
temple.  
Makoto shook her head, "And we about to tell her that we accept the Starlights as   
our allies, and not our foes."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Hmm?" Her head darted up. How could this happen? She always watched   
everything so carefully. Why? Why did those three appear? It was not time and place   
for them ...but they where there.  
Glancing threw a large fogged mirror, dark clouds lined the skies of Crystal   
Tokyo, the future rapidly changing, soon the crystal palace would be no more. Something   
had to be done, and only she could accomplish it.   
Raising her staff she sighed, there was no turning back.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Standing up, looking at the Earth, she smirked. "You can not out run me   
Kinmoku-hime, ever! This galaxy will me mine as well!" Evil laugher followed her   
thoughts...  
  
  
  
  
  
Anyone going to Anime Central Y2K at Arlington Heights, IL? Please e-mail if   
you are! (serenity@meatballhead.simplenet.com) So you can meet yours truly! (gag)  
I figured out to get rid of my writer's block! Eat fruit cocktail, or sweet and sour   
chicken, listen to Every Little Thing, or Megumi Hayabashi.   
It's really late, and I don't want to bore you with authors notes, okay? I will try   
really hard to have the next part out soon. Minna-san any ideas where to go?   
ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Sora  



	4. Meet the Sailor Animates

What if the Starlights Appeared in the R Season of Sailor Moon?  
Act 4  
  
  
July 14  
  
Sitting in a van, for 9 hours straight.... I need something to do to stop the insanity!   
Ahhh, the little things in life, crank up ELT and I'm ready to write! -Sora  
  
Miraaju  
miraaju@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
"I'm really starting to worry about Usagi," Rei said, looking at the faces of the other   
senshi in the room with her. "The Three Lights ... I haven't even met then yet... neither has   
Minako-chan, but... I think that as a group, if we try to understand them, find out why they're   
here, and what they are after ...That's the best thing we could do for Usagi right now."  
"I agree," said Ami, her eyes softening as she spoke. "If only we could have told   
Usagi-chan before she left..." Looking at the textbook on the short table she was seated at   
reminded her of what Usagi had said about being a team.  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama... Why wouldn't she want him to be a part of this team?! Is it because  
he doesn't want Usagi-chan to be with the Lights?" Minako slammed a fist to the table and jumped   
up, knocking over a cup of tea. "Something has to be wrong with Usagi-chan! She can't just give   
up on Mamoru-san! That's why we were reborn, for Serenity-sama and Endymion-sama to be together,  
for us to protect them! We failed... and look at how they are now..."  
"Minako-chan, that's enough!" Makoto said, standing next to her. "How could we ever have  
guessed this would happen? Things will smooth out, and Usagi-chan will be back with Mamoru-san   
before you know it," Makoto finished, placing an arm on her shoulder.   
"I don't know," Luna said, concerned, "as long as the Lights are here ..." she left her   
sentence trailing. "If anything, I believe that Mamoru-san feels threatened by the Lights."  
"Luna, you may be onto something," Rei said, "but Usagi... I just don't get it!"  
"We should meet again tomorrow," said Artemis.  
Luna stood up and stretched. "I'll talk to Usagi-chan and see what happens."  
  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
Usagi shook her head to the side, wondering why she was doing this. 'Is it because of   
Seiya...that... that I don't want to lose him...?' She shivered as the thought occurred to her.   
She glanced up looking at a three Lights Poster advertising their CD, and a sigh escaped her   
lips.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Our home is a far from here, a place called Kinomoku. The reason why we're here is to   
find..."  
"She's close by somewhere..."  
"Seiya, come on let's go!"  
"Fighter..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Thinking about the looks on their faces...the desperation in their voices, saddened her,  
hurt her. 'Who are you searching for?' Looking up to a nearly full moon, Usagi shuddered, not   
from the cold but something else. 'Something's going to happened tomorrow ... I know it!'   
Taking off like lighting, Usagi ran to her house.  
  
  
  
Follow Day at School  
  
  
Usagi arrived at school a few minutes before the bell rang, surprising some that saw her  
in the hallway. Much to her surprise, Taiki and Yaten were standing by her desk waiting, and as   
usual Seiya was seated behind her desk. Usagi wasn't sure if this was a good or bad sign.  
Usagi walked over to her seat, waiting for them to speak. Silence. Usagi was about to   
sit down when one the Lights broke the quiet.  
"Why did you have two of your senshi attack us?" Yaten accused.  
"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked, confused. "All five of us were at Rei-chan's   
shrine before I went home!"  
Seiya smiled, "See? I told you Odango couldn't be behind it."  
"The two we saw had uniforms like yours," said Taiki in a low voice, staring into her   
eyes. "One was tall, short blonde hair and wore a navy blue one, the other was a bit shorter,   
aqua hair, and had a teal uniform."  
"Ring a bell?" Yaten asked, beginning to become annoyed.  
"I don't know anyone like that..." stammered Usagi. She backed away putting more of a   
distance between her, Taiki, and Yaten.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Taiki shouted angrily.  
Usagi gulped. People around the room began to stare at them. Taiki cleared his throat   
and left her desk, ignoring the glances he was receiving, Yaten followed him and sat down on his  
chair.  
Usagi sighed again. Everything seemed to be going wrong. She felt a hand tap her   
shoulder and froze, almost afraid to turn around.  
"Odango, I still need to talk to you," Seiya said. Usagi nodded her head, she was about  
to reply when a ruler hit the front of her desk.  
"AAGH!" Usagi shrieked, nearly falling out of her chair.  
"Just because your teacher isn't here doesn't mean you can goof off," the substitute   
teacher remarked, picking up her ruler from the desk.  
Walking to the front of their room, the woman picked up the attendance book and   
introduced herself, "For today call me Saito-sensei." ** "Akio-san?"  
"Hai!  
"Ayanami-san?"  
The list went on and on. This was going to be a long day at school for Usagi. Once   
attendance was taken, the students were told to take out their books.  
A student in the back on the room snickered. Looking at her attendance book, the teacher  
angrily said, "Ikuhara-san, is there something you would like to share with the class?"  
"Where's Haruna-sensei?" Asked Ikuhara, "if she's not here, neither should we."  
"Why you little.." Saito angrily said standing up sharply looking at him with a cruel   
expression. "If that's the way you want tot play it kid, fine! I'll take your energy too!"   
Saito's eyes glowed an eerie red.  
Usagi gasped. 'No, not here! This can't be happening!'  
The teacher transformed into an elf like creature, with pointed ears, in a light pink   
dress, with a sword attached to her belt. A crooked smile plastered across her face, she raised   
her hand ready to snatch their energy.  
In a frenzy students tried to escape, only a few succeed, those sitting in the back of   
the classroom, a few feet away from the door.  
"Now give me you're energy!" Saito screamed.  
A knock echoed on the shut classroom door. The students looked at each other puzzled,   
their expression mirrored that of the driod.  
"Whose disturbing class?" barked Saito, lowering her arm.  
The door creaked open a crack, and stopped...  
"Who's there?" She yelled. Nothing. Saito was furious at the situation taking place   
inside the classroom. "Stop playing games!"  
A blast of energy hit her, knocking her into the black board in the front of the room.   
Sailor Star Healer walked in threw the door followed by Sailor Star Maker.  
"Quickly, everyone please leave," Star Maker instructed, while Sailor Star Healer   
carefully eyed the driod.  
A few more students were able to escape to safety before a protective grid with held the  
remaining teenagers inside the room.  
"Great," Star Healer said.  
Behind the barrier three senshi stood, one quickly typing on a computer and analyzing   
the data. Closing her mini computer shut, she said, "aim towards the actual driod, whom is the   
source of the grid."  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" The energy barrier was down in a matter of seconds.   
"Who's there?" questioned Saito. Sneering at the three before her.  
"School is a place of learning, where students work really hard! For disturbing the   
peace, we won't forgive you! Pretty sailor-suited solider Sailor Moon!"  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
"On behalf of the moon we'll punish you!" Sailor Moon and Mercury finished together in   
unison.   
"So, you're Sailor Moon..." Saito said. 'Perfect..." Out stretching a hand forward,   
energy gathered around her fingertips, throwing knife-like objects towards Sailor Moon, quickly   
moving to the side of the room, Sailor Moon avoided the onslaught. Saito smiled. She had her   
exactly where she wanted her. With a large leap she was in front of Sailor Moon in seconds,   
with her hands around her throat.  
Sailor Moon tried to struggle free from Saito but to no avail, her grasp was too firm.   
Laughing Saito pushed her against the glass, small cracks emerged behind her head... the glass   
was so close to shattering....  
Crack!  
"SAILOR MOON!" Sailor Star Fighter screamed. Star Maker, and Star Healer stood there   
frozen, while Sailor Mercury ran to the window. The glass shards remained a few stories below,   
Saito slowly stood up, the fall had also taken a bit out of her.  
With a clenched fist, Sailor Mercury leaped out the window and gracefully landed on her   
feet eyeing Saito. The Starlights followed after her.  
Raising her hands across her chest she shouted, "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" She hit Saito   
knocking her back. "Deal with the driod, I need to tend to Usagi-chan!" Quickly running over to   
her princess she frantically searched for a pulse, and gasped. A pulse was there, but it was   
very weak. Sailor Mercury slowly exhaled the breath she was holding.  
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"   
A disk made of lighting zapped Saito back a couple feet from her prey.  
"I knew have gym first period would help one day," Jupiter remarked, giving Sailor   
Mercury a thumbs up sign. Her triumph glaze immediately turned to concern seeing Sailor Moon's   
form besides Mercury.   
Running towards her fallen comrade Jupiter asked, "Mercury is .... is she going to be   
all right?"  
"I don't know yet," Mercury responded, concern and worried plastered over her face, as   
well as her eyes. "We need to help the Starlights."  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Much to her dismay, Fighter's attack was repelled back at her.   
"Dodging my own attack, what is this?"  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
On a nearby rooftop Tuxedo Kamen laid unmoving, much like is princess... the pain was   
too much for him to bare. In time he would wake, but the battling senshi were quickly running   
out of it.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Still stay in the shadows?" A too familiar voice asked. Her appearance was hidden by   
the shadows, her aqua hair flowed with the wind. Standing there was not easy for her to do, but  
her partner was so stubborn...  
"Not yet... this distraction doesn't help... the silence is so close... but at the same   
time we must protect our princess! There!" The tall blond senshi pointed at the Starlights...   
"It is because of them all this is happening..."  
"We can't be in two places at once... the Princess or the silence, we must choose   
one..."  
"How can you chose between the one you swore to protect, and a power treating to swipe   
out everything that exists?"  
"You can't Haruka. All we can do at the moment is wait... no matter what the cost."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Tapping her sapphire earring, a blue visor disappeared from her face. "Why? It doesn't   
add up! Only now has the driod starting reflecting our attacks! How has this happened?" Mercury   
questioned, furiously typing. Her computer hummed.... Then stopped, an answer came to her.  
"We have to attack the driod at once, all of us, so she can't reflect our attacks!"   
Mercury explained, raising her hands.  
"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"  
"STAR SENSTIVE INFERENO!"  
"STAR GENTILE UTERUS!"  
"SHINE AQUA ILLIUSION!"  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"  
"NNOOooooooo..." the cry was cut short as Saito shrivel to dust, a breeze blew by   
scattering the remains.  
Cheers erupted from inside the junior high, students lined up against the windows   
watching the senshi save the day. A siren wailed in the distance.  
"The teachers might have called the police or an ambulance. We should leave," Sailor   
Star Maker said looking at Fighter and Healer.  
"Please wait!" Mercury quickly said. "I'll go back to class and cover for you three if   
you wish, but please help Usagi-chan!" The last part sounded like a plea to the Starlights.  
"Sailor Moon has helped us in the past..." Sailor Star Fighter said to Sailor Star   
Maker, and Healer.  
After what seemed like an eternity to Fighter and Mercury, Maker finally spoke, "just   
this once."  
Sailor Mercury smiled. "Arigatoo!"   
"I have to get back too. We'll contact you later, and thank you... we'll repay you   
somehow," said Jupiter. The Starlights turned and started to walk away, Fighter was carrying   
Sailor Moon with her.  
"Matte!" Sailor Mercury shouted, causing them to stop and turn. "So no one follows our   
tracks...." Out stretching her hand in front of her she called out an attack, "SHABON SPARY!" A  
fog filled the area, the senshi quickly departed.  
Jupiter, running like lighting she had to quickly get back to her class... even though   
they weren't to far away from the battle, finding a place to de-transform proved to be   
difficult.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Kino-san, where were you?" A fellow classmate asked, seeing Makoto coming around a   
corner.  
"... I thought I dropped something, so I went back to check..." Makoto replied to her.   
"Minna-san, gather around," called Makoto's gym instructor, she waited a few seconds,   
but the chattering continued. Losing patience, she blew a whistle, having everyone's attention   
she continued. "We're going back inside for the rest of the period, so once we come back in   
change into your school uniform."  
  
  
Ten Minutes Later  
  
  
"... due to this morning events, school will be dismissed until the tomorrow morning,   
class dismissed." Director Ghim finished his announcement over the speaker system.  
"Yay!"  
"Wooah!"  
"All right!"  
"Yeppie!"  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Rising slowly, Tuxedo Kamen sat up, his head spinning in circles, he needed to find   
Usako, but he didn't know where to start. Standing up caused a great deal of pain that shot up   
his side.  
Taking in a sharp breath, he paused a moment waiting for the pain to die down a little,   
before he continued on.   
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"You summoned me, Madame?" Asked a short girl in a white dress, a long slender tail   
curled up resting on part of the dress.   
"It's time.... go now and collect the pure starseeds!"   
"As you wish... Galaxia-sama."  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"How long do think she'll be here, eh?" Yaten asked pacing back and forth.  
"Seiya is looking after her...." added Taiki, "he cars about her too much... would   
Seiya... ever endanger our mission... no, no he won't."  
"He better not! I think Seiya wants to find the Princess as much as we do, but our   
Princess' image is being confused with Sailor Moon." Yaten pondered. Stopping for a brief   
moment as another thought occurred to him. "But, what of Sailor Moon? How could someone like her  
possess such a great power?"  
"I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't. It's only a matter of time until Galaxia   
reaches this galaxy. Are their powers strong enough? What if..."  
"Hey wait," Yaten said cutting off Taiki, "as you've said before, stop wonder about the   
what if? We need to worry about the here and now."  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
The time was 6pm, nine hours after the attack... Sailor Moon began to stir a bit, slowly  
her eyes opened. Her surrounds unfamiliar, her head throbbing... while her mind tried to recall   
what happened, and how she ended up in this predicament.   
Moving just the slight's bit caused a pain that shot up, rubbing her shoulder, trying   
to relax it, she slowly stood up and walked a few steps away from the bed. The door began to   
open in front of Usagi.   
Usagi froze, her heart beating inside her chest wildly. The door opened all the way, to   
reveal Seiya standing there. Usagi left out the breath she was holding, "Where am I?"  
"Odango, you're all right!" Seiya said walking up to her. "When did you wake up? How do   
you feel?"  
"I got up a few minutes ago, I'm okay... I guess," responded Usagi. "What happened after  
I was thrown threw the window?"  
Seiya quickly filled Usagi in on what happened. "I've been out that long?!" Usagi   
exclaimed, "wow... is Ami-chan here, or Mako-chan?"  
"No," Yaten said, coming in from the open door.   
"Now that you're awake and better, I suggest you leave, Tsukino-san." Taiki's tone had a  
cold, sharp edge to it. Usagi wasn't about to question them.  
"Arigatoo... for helping me," Usagi said. Taiki closed the front door behind her.   
"We have to find the princess, Taiki and I think Galaxia will be striking soon," Yaten   
told Seiya, facing him he added, "alone."  
"It would be best if we went to the park, we found her scent there last," suggested   
Taiki, pulling out his brooch, he called his henshin phrase, Seiya and Yaten following.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Usagi was only a few blocks away from the Starlight's apartment, when she bumped into a   
petite young woman in a black-striped suit. "Gomen nasai."  
"Hmm," the woman replied. 'Why don't she watch where she's going?' A smile creep across   
her face, as a thought occurred. 'I have just the thing for her.'  
"Hey wait!"   
Usagi turned around, a little surprised wondering what the lady wanted.  
"Could you do me a favor?" she asked.  
"Nani?"  
"Show me your starseed!" Throwing off her suit, revealing her senshi fuku she laughed.  
"Galaxia-sama will be happy when I give her a true starseed!" Sailor Iron Mouse happily  
said.  
snap, snap  
"Huh? Huh? What's going on?" Sailor Iron Mouse looking around, trying to determine where  
the noise was coming from.  
"Penetrating the darkness of night . . ."  
"The air of freedom breaks through . . ."   
"We are the three sacred shooting stars . . ."   
"Sailor Star Fighter!"  
"Sailor Star Maker!"  
"Sailor Star Healer!"  
"Sailor Starlights, stage on!"   
"More Sailor Senshi? You should have joined Galaxia-sama like I did!" Iron Mouse said   
mocking them.   
"Sailor Galaxia will destroy the galaxy like she did to ours!" Sailor Star Maker argued   
with her.   
"Humph! I've be back," announced Iron Mouse as a red telephone booth appeared behind   
her. Getting in she said, "ja!" The door slammed shot, and vanished.  
"What is going on?" Usagi asked, her eyes wide with fear. "What is a starseed?"  
"So it has begun with Galaxia," Sailor Star Healer said. Her eyes wide, pondering of the  
events yet to come.  
"A starseed is everyone's source of power, without it, you die," explained Star Maker.   
Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Tsukino-san, now that Galaxia has arrived... I think it   
would be best to join forces." Star Maker sugguested. Looking over at Star Fighter, and Star   
Healer they nodded their heads in agreement. Making over to Usagi, she and Maker where about to   
shake hands.  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
"Who's there?" Sailor Star Fighter questioned. Appearing out of the shadows were Sailor   
Neptune and Uranus.  
"Hey! You're the one's that attack us yesterday!" shouted Star Healer getting into an   
attacking posision.   
"You're the reason all of this is happening. The silence is coming, we won't let you   
near our princess!" Uranus said, prepared to attack again.  
Usagi gasped. 'What are they talking about.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Saito, Ikuhara... heh heh... anyone know what anime I'm referring to? Ghim... I   
watched Lodess again, what can I say?  
  
Short, I know.... Two huge scenes were taken out to be put into act 5.... hmmm that's   
about it!  
  
Sora  



	5. Just How Many Senshi Are There?

What if the Starlights Appeared in the R Season of Sailor Moon?  
Act 5: Just How Many Senshi Are There?  
Miraaju  
  
6-25-01  
  
*glances at date* ....  
GOMEN!!!!! *bows down* I'm not worthy! New homepage: http://barrelchan.com/Miraaju/   
Enjoy the next (belated) installment .... ^^;  
  
Sora  
Miraaju@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
'Princess?' Usagi thought, looking at the two senshi before them. Judging by their   
fuku's it was evident why they were mistaken.  
"Who are you?" Usagi asked. For some reason the two looked familiar, but she couldn't   
place from where.  
Ignoring the question, Sailor Neptune said, "Stay away, is that understood?"  
Not taking the threat lightly, Healer and Maker stood in a fighting stance ready for   
anything.  
"Matte!" Usagi shouted. It didn't make sense... everything was happening so quickly w  
ithin the blink of an eye... 'Think Usagi think!'  
A shrill scream rung out in the still of the night across town, unheard by most.  
Sailor Uranus' eyes narrowed. Something deep inside her pulled, urged her to venture   
miles from where she presently stood. Looking towards her partner, Neptune, she boar the same   
expression. She felt it too.   
The beginning of silence....  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
No matter what time one walked the streets of Tokyo, the sidewalks where littered with   
people running to their destination. Car horns honked, school girls ran by giggling, birds   
chirped...  
Silence. Everything became hazy... gray and colorless. A lone silhouette stood animated.   
Her magenta eyes blazed.... Is she too late? Pushing a stand of emerald hair behind her   
ear, she continued her journey. She had to reach them in time.   
Her name is Setsuna Meiou, known as Sailor Pluto, the keeper of time. For her to appear   
on earth, time was out of balance... she prays she can restore the present to peace before the   
apocalypse.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
A dried rose drifted to the ground. The flower was dying from neglect...  
Staring at the happy couple in the crack frame he sighed.  
'It doesn't add up. If I stay with Usako I out her in danger ... yet not being with her   
puts her in danger with because of the Black Moon.' Shaking his head, Mamoru stood up and walked  
out to his balcony.   
The answer was out there, somewhere... and he was determined to find it. Looking at the   
shades of the setting sun, a lone tear slide down his cheek.   
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"They're in a hurry," Healer said. She couldn't believe what was happening. One minute   
she's ready to fight two senshi, the next they left. 'Earth senshi.'  
"Odd," Maker added, "perhaps for the better."  
"Someone has to explain this to me... Sailor Galaxia? You mean there are more senshi?"   
Usagi asked the Starlights.  
"There are hundreds of senshi throughout the galaxies," Fighter explained as she powered  
down into Seiya. The other two Starlights did the same.  
" ... hun.... hundreds?" Usagi repeated. She never would have guess there were so many.  
"Were," Taiki corrected. His voice had an icy tone, one that would their starseeds ...   
galaxy by galaxy ... Earth is the only planet in the universe still inhabited with senshi."  
Usagi gasped.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Standing up she was confused. Where was she? Her surrounds were unfamiliar. "Chibi?"  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Rei-chan, are you sure Usagi-chan said she would meet us here?" Ami asked moving from   
the window front. "It's been nearly half an hour. I'm really starting to worry," said Ami   
staring out the window again.  
"Ami-chan, please sit down. You're getting me nervous!" Minako said. Her expression   
matched the others in the room. Sighing, Ami sat down next to the other three girls. Minako sat   
next to her and Makoto on the other side.  
"This IS Usagi after all, you know how she always late." Rei joked trying to light up   
the atmosphere.   
"Rei you're so mean!"  
Four heads snapped around when they heard Usagi's voice.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"So, it was them all along."  
"Hai. You've see the capabilities of the their powers, have you not?"  
"Yes ... I still can't believe this. We have three enemies to deal with at once? The   
Black Moon, Deathbusters, and ... Sailor Galaxia?"  
"Hai. We must watch the Starlights carefully. Especially, the one called Sailor Star   
Fighter, rather Seiya. He is getting too close to the Princess."  
Haruka and Michiru nodded their heads in agreement.   
"It's agreed upon then. Tomorrow we shall go to the Hino Shrine to talk to the Princess   
and the other senshi." Setsuna concluded.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Three... three lights?" Minako said disbelieving. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she   
wasn't dreaming.   
"Seiya, Taiki-san, and Yaten-kun agreed to join us. On the way here we were attacked by   
another senshi, named, Sailor Iron Mouse." Explained Usagi. She took her   
seat besides the others.  
"You ... " Rei murmured.  
".. were attacked... " Makoto continued.  
" .. by other ..." added Ami.  
" .. senshi!?" Minako finished. Jumping to her feet she shouted, "YOU MEAN THERE ARE   
MORE SENSHI OUT THERE?"  
"Yes," Taiki softly spoke. Frowning for a moment he continued, "If you would take a seat  
I will explain."  
Minako gulped and plopped down next to Ami to listen.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"Wow," Makoto said as she slowly exhaled the breath she was holding. "Sailor Galaxia is   
that powerful?"  
"Yes." Responded Taiki. Glancing at his watch he said, "it's about time we left." Yaten   
nodded his head, a few moments passed before Seiya finally nodded his head as well in agreement.   
"It's getting late, and you still have school tomorrow," Luna said turning her gaze to   
the girls.   
"Luna's right. All of us are exhausted, tomorrow we can come up with a plan of action on  
how to address the issues." Ami added thoughtfully.  
"Okay," Mina said standing up. "Let's go Artemis."   
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Seiya, let's go," Yaten urged.   
"I'll be there in a minute. Why don't you and Taiki go ahead, I'll catch up with you,"   
said Seiya.  
Yaten was about to protest, but Taiki stopped him. "Be along in a few minutes or we're   
coming back," he warned.  
"Fine," Seiya said with a hint on annoyance in his voice.  
"You wanted to talk to me Seiya?" Usagi asked.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Leaving Haruka and Michiru' apartment, Setsuna closed the door behind her. 'Why didn't I  
see this sooner?' she argued with herself.  
All though it was near midnight, there were as people out as there had been a mere few hours   
prior. The moon hung low in the sky.   
A little girl ran by Setsuna. 'Hmm, were are you parents?' She pondered. Turning around   
she the saw the girl with the heart shaped odango's run into an alley.   
"That... that was Chibi Chibi!?" Setsuna's heart slammed in her chest. 'Galaxia has   
appeared on earth? But how can that be?'  
A chill went up her spine, as she realized what happened. "Seiya," she murmured with   
anger her voice. "Stay away from the Princess."  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"These Sailor Senshi are bit more powerful that I thought." Esmerado sneered.  
"For the time being, I want you to cease any attacks on them... " Prince Demando began   
to explain before Esmerado interrupted him.  
"But Sir!"  
"Quiet Esmerado. Let me finish." Demando continued. Satisfied she stopped, he spoke   
again, "Now there are two more senshi that have emerged. Making the total seven, these two new   
senshi seem to be more powerful then the others. I want to try to learn a lit bit more about the  
senshi before we attack again." Setting down his wine glass, he stared into her emerald eyes.   
"Is that clear?"  
"Crystal." Esmerado said.   
"Good, you are dismissed."   
'If he thinks I'm giving up just like that, he has another thing coming to him.'   
Esmerado thought, leaving the room. 'I will have my revenge!' With that final thought, she let   
out another cackle.   
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Usagi still couldn't believe Seiya. She touched her cheek and giggled, her laugh was   
short lived.  
When she came home she found it on her desk. A sigh escaped Usagi's lips. The same   
object that has been haunting her past weeks. It a symbol of everlasting love, or so she   
thought. Moonbeams reflects of its shiny surface. She turned away, she couldn't look at it any   
longer. If only offered pain, unbearable pain.   
Grabbing her pajamas she headed towards the bathroom to change.  
"What a day," Chibi Usa said walking into the room. "Usagi?" She called out. She was   
surprised by the lack of response. "Hm."   
Walking over to retrieve her own nightclothes she froze. An object on Usagi's desk   
caught her eye. It was a locket her mother has had ever since she was a little baby. She walked   
up to item, almost afraid to touch. Afraid it would disappear much like the Ginzuishou.   
Shakily raising a hand, she placed a hand on the locket. It was the same.   
Usagi came back into the room, immediately noticing Chibi Usa at her desk. "Chibi Usa,   
what are you doing?" Usagi asked getting ready to club her.  
"This locket, how did you get it?" questioned Chibi Usa.  
Usagi shook her head, "Forget about the locket Chibi Usa."  
Chibi Usa stared at the locket. 'That's the same one my mom has! I have to find out   
about it!'  
Taking a breath Chibi Usa asked, "Usagi, were you royalty at one time?"   
A sad expression appeared on Usagi face. "That was a long time ago."  
"Really?" Chibi Usa asked excitedly. "What was your title?"  
Usagi looked at Chibi Usa a bit surprised by her questions. Chibi Usa was princess in   
her own timeline... was she getting at? "Last question, then go to bed?"   
Chibi Usa eagerly nodded her head.  
"Princess Serenity."   
Chibi Usa dropped her clothes she was holding. Quickly snapping out the daze, she   
picked them up to throw them in a pile with Usagi's clothes. "Which kingdom?"  
"Chibi Usa ..." Usagi warned.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Resting her head on her pillow, Usagi sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about happened   
earlier.... Seiya kissed her on the cheek.  
  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
"You wanted to talk to me Seiya?" Usagi asked. Usagi waited for Seiya to at least say   
something, but he stood there like a statue.  
"Seiya?"  
"Oh, Odango, listen to me this is really important," Seiya said grabbing Usagi's   
attention. "Be careful of the Sailor Animates, out of all the evils here, they are the most   
powerful."  
Usagi nodded her head, listening to him talk. "I just don't want to see you hurt, or   
have your starseed taken." Usagi gasped. Before leaving, Seiya kissed her on the cheek.  
Usagi stood there in shock watching his retreating form.  
  
  
the Following Day  
  
  
Esmerado watched the people of Tokyo go on there merry way down Tenth Street. "Baka. The  
Sailor Senshi are down there some where... on their way to school... I think I'll go check on   
them." Esmerado vanished and re-appeared above the school in the Juuban district.   
'Forget what Prince Demando wants!' Vanishing from school she re-appeared fifty feet   
above the school. 'What driod should I use? Or rather... what driods?'  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Ami dropped her book bag next to her desk and sat down. So how had happened during the   
past twenty-hours it was unbelievable. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Taiki, Yaten,   
and Seiya walk in. 'Usagi-chan is late again.' She thought noticing her vacant seat.  
The bell rang was about to ring in a few minutes. Due to the attack yesterday, the   
students where moved to a different classroom, a few floors lower then their original one.   
Skidding into the room Usagi made into the room just before the bell rang. Letting out a  
small sigh she plopped down into her desk. She winced. Pain shot up her side, she bite her lip   
from stopping herself from saying anything.  
"Glad to see you're on time for once, Tsukino-san," said Ms. Haruna without looking up   
from her attendance book. Quickly running threw the names of the pupils she began class. "Due   
to the events that happened yesterday, we're going to have class outside."  
Several students cheered upon hearing the news. Ms. Haruna waited a few moments for the   
cheering to cease before she continued. "However, we will be doing work, so bring your   
textbooks and the other nights homework, we will be checking answers once her go outside."  
Silently the students grabbed their possessions and followed Ms. Haruna outside.  
"Usagi-chan, are you okay?" Naru asked.   
"Hmm? Oh Naru-chan," Usagi said trying to give her a smile. "I'm just worried about   
everything that's been happening."  
"Yeah, me too. You know, it's really weird that Sailor Moon happened to show up when   
she did. I think she goes to this school! She might even be in our class!"  
Usagi paled slightly. "Who knows?"  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"I wouldn't do that Esmerado," Saffir said appearing in the air next to her. "We get   
the senshi soon enough. Besides, Prince Demando is waiting for you to report in."  
With a sneer she replied, "tomorrow.... that's it... I'm not waiting any longer." With   
that she vanished from sight. A smile appeared across Saffir's face.  
  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
"The silence is coming Haruka," Michiru softly spoke, her voice full of concern and   
worry.  
Haruka frowned. There was so such to be done at once ... the added appearance of the   
Starlights bothered her the most. "Setsuna-san mention a tear in the fabric of time .. what did   
she mean by that?" Haruka thought out loud.  
"One can only guess," said Michiru as she sat down next to Haruka. "I have this feeling   
we will find out soon enough."  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Her head throbbed. She was used to the pain... she accepted that she was born different.  
It always went a way within a few minutes.  
Once it passed, she slowly stood. The pain was finally gone. She waking over to the   
mirror and sighed. She turned around and walked to her bed to change out of her school uniform   
and into casual clothes.   
She neatly folded her school uniform and left on her bed. Hotaru left her room and   
closed the door behind her.  
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Seiya stood at the piano frozen, staring at the black and white keys. Finally giving in   
he sat down and began to play... he really wasn't sure what he was playing, all he knew was   
this: it had a beautiful melody.   
  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Taking a breath Setsuna walked up to the shrine steps. It was time to confront Usagi   
about Seiya.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heh heh.... that's it for this reeeeeeeeeeeally short part. More next month!  
  
Sora *^-^*  



End file.
